Words Are Useless
by Klaiindy
Summary: OS - Les mots ne sont pas toujours l'essentiel pour arriver à construire une amitié ou plus. Nick le comprit quand il rencontra Jeff, ce petit garçon blond mystérieux et abîmé malgré son jeune âge.


**Hey !**

**Voilà un OS Niff pour ma petite Zoé. Je sais que je n'écris que du Klaine d'ordinaire mais Zoé est une bonne raison pour changer mes habitudes.**

**Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Merci de me faire rire et sourire dès que tu me parles. Merci simplement d'être toi. Je t'aime et bon anniversaire *cœur***

**Words are useless**

Jeff avait huit and et il était seul sur une balançoire dans le parc de sa ville. Il faisait tellement froid et il ne portait qu'un petit pull sur son dos. Le vent glacial transperçait le fin tissu. Sa mère l'avait encore oublié. Elle avait pourtant promis de venir le récupérer ici après l'école. Mais non. Et son père, eh bien, il devait boire dans le canapé à la maison. Comme d'habitude. Alors il rentra chez lui à pied alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il prit son doudou contre lui, s'enroula dans les couvertures pour trouver de la chaleur. Il pleura en serrant Monsieur Froggy contre lui. Il s'endormit ainsi.

Il fut réveillé par une main qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Jeffy, chéri, réveille-toi, on doit aller à l'école » lui dit doucement sa mère.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda encore ensommeillé.

« Bonjour mon cœur. Je suis désolée. J'ai travaillé tard hier »

Il hocha la tête. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il aimait sa maman malgré tout.

« Accroche-toi, je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner chéri, tu es d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça à nouveau. Sa mère les porta lui et Monsieur Froggy à la cuisine, où il mangea avec appétit un grand bol de céréales. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il remonta se préparer et il déposa sa peluche sur son oreiller. Il partit ensuite avec sa mère à l'école. Elle lui promit de venir le chercher tout à l'heure mais il savait qu'il devrait rentrer à pied à nouveau.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Il aimait beaucoup l'école. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'étaient les moqueries que les autres enfants lui envoyaient. Ils rigolaient tous de lui. Oui car Jeff ne parlait pas. Il ne disait pas un mot. Un jour, il s'était réveillé et il avait décidé qu'il ne parlerait pas. Pareil le jour suivant et ainsi de suite.

Les enfants se moquaient de lui parce qu'il était le préféré des profs mais aussi car il était bizarre selon eux. Il arrivait que Jeff rie tout seul. Tout seul pour les autres mais dans sa tête, il y avait pleins d'histoires qui l'amusaient énormément.

Alors ce petit blond était tout le temps seul, comme maintenant, assis dans un coin de la cour avec des feuilles et des crayons de couleur. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui. Il ne leva pas la tête, pensant que c'était sûrement encore un de ceux qui rigolaient de lui.

« Il est super beau ton dessin »

Jeff regarda en direction de la voix pour trouver un petit garçon brun aux yeux marron qui semblait vraiment impressionné par son dessin. Il lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

« C'est une grenouille ? »

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, très fier qu'il ait reconnu Monsieur Froggy.

« Moi mon prénom c'est Nick. Je ne sais pas faire d'aussi beaux dessins »

Jeff replongea son attention sur sa feuille et coloria. Nick resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Le brun commença à se lever pour regagner sa classe mais Jeff le retint en lui tirant la manche de son haut. Il lui donna son dessin où était écrit dessus « Il s'appelle Monsieur Froggy et moi je suis Jeff » Nick sourit et partit en serrant la feuille contre lui.

La fin de journée arriva et Jeff alla jusqu'à la balançoire comme chaque jour. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un se posa à côté de lui.

« Jeff, pourquoi ta maman ou ton papa ne vient pas te chercher ? »

Il fixa Nick et haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux que mon papa te ramène à ta maison ? »

Le blond baissa la tête vers le sol et la secoua. Le brun lui toucha le bras.

« Tu sais, ça ne posera pas de soucis Jeffy »

Celui-ci le regarda, sourit timidement et opina. Nick lui sourit en retout.

« Viens, il devrait arriver »

Il le tira par la main. Ils montèrent dans la voiture après que Nick ait demandé l'autorisation à son père. Ce dernier accepta et Jeff lui montra du doigt par où passer. Il le déposa devant sa maison et Jeff inclina sa tête en signe de remerciements et rentra chez lui.

La voiture de Nick repartit.

« Dis-moi Nick, ton ami n'est pas très bavard »

« Je sais, il ne parle pas. Je pense qu'il est triste. Il n'a personne à l'école mais moi, je suis allé le voir parce qu'il dessinait. Regarde Papa, il dessine bien hein ? Il me l'a fait pour moi »

Son père sourit.

Ce soir-là, Nick accrocha Monsieur Froggy après son mur.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une amitié simple mais sincère commença entre eux.

Ils grandirent en vivant beaucoup d'événements ensemble mais en restant inséparables. Jeff ne parlait toujours pas et la situation avec ses parents étaient la même. Nick était très protecteur envers lui et s'attarder toujours à lui demander s'il allait bien.

Ils avaient maintenant quinze ans chacun. Nick avait invité Jeff chez lui car sa chatte Capsule attendait des petits et il voulait partager leur naissance avec son meilleur ami. Ils arrivèrent chez lui mais les chatons étaient déjà nés. Nick parut déçu mais ceci partit quand il vit l'émerveillement de Jeff devant un des chats : il était tout blanc et avait de grands yeux bleus. Jeff resta un long moment devant cette petite boule de poils. Nick l'observait : c'était à cet instant qu'il comprit : il était amoureux du blond silencieux.

A partir de ce moment, il devint plus câlin avec lui et plus proche aussi. Il invitait le blond à dormir chez lui plus souvent pour l'avoir à ses côtés le plus possible. Et Jeff ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Mais le blond ne proposait jamais au brun de passer la nuit chez lui. Jeff communiquait par écrit quand c'était nécessaire mais Nick ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il ne parlait pas ou pourquoi il ne l'invitait jamais.

Alors un jour, il se décida à aller chez son meilleur ami. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il entra donc. Il faisait sombre. Il s'avança et discerna une silhouette entourée de bouteilles vides sur le canapé. Cela l'effraya mais il monta à l'étage où il savait trouver Jeff. Il frappa à plusieurs portes mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut devant l'une qu'il s'arrêta. Il entendit des sanglots derrière. Il entra et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Jeff était recroquevillé dans son lit et pleurait en serrant une vieille peluche contre lui. Il n'hésita pas et fonça sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le blond sursauta mais se calma quand il l'entendit parler.

« Chut. Je suis là Jeffy. Calme-toi, je suis là. Je resterai toujours avec toi. Toujours »

Ses pleurs cessèrent après quelques minutes. Nick lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Jeff acquiesça et se leva pour préparer son sac. La peluche abimée reposait sur le lit.

« Jeff, c'est Monsieur Froggy ? »

Le blond sourit et hocha la tête. Le brun sourit à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les garçons partirent de cette maison. Nick s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture mais Jeff lui tint le bras et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un temps indéterminé. Le blond finit par s'écarter de lui et il l'embrassa timidement sur la joue avant de s'installer dans la voiture.

Nick resta un moment immobile, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues rouges. Jeff n'avait jamais été si direct. Et Nick ne se plaindra certainement pas de ce petit changement. Il monta à son tour dans la voiture et les conduisit chez lui.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Nick ne parla pas, repensant à ce petit baiser. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Jeff ressente la même chose que lui ? Il avait bien senti cette drôle de décharge aux endroits où la bouche du blond l'avait touchée. Il avait toujours été proche de Jeff et, depuis environ un an maintenant, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Enormément. Alors ce soir, sachant que ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison, il allait essayer d'en savoir plus sur son meilleur-ami et crush secret.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent chez lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il devait donner à Jeff la meilleure soirée possible. C'était son devoir de lui faire oublier la tristesse dans laquelle il l'a découvert.

Ils montèrent ses affaires dans sa chambre et ils y restèrent pour regarder un film. Nick câlina le blond plus qu'il ne prêta attention au Roi Lion qui passait à la télé. Mais Jeff s'extirpa tout à coup de ses bras pour tomber à genoux sur le sol devant un chat. C'était le même dont Jeff était tombé amoureux quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois quelques mois plus tôt. Nick détestait ce chat et l'avait appelé Cocaïne. Il avait prévu de l'offrir à son meilleur ami pour son anniversaire car lui, l'adorait.

Nick descendit préparer le dîner alors que Jeff jouait et caressait Cocaïne.

Ils mangèrent et Jeff partit se doucher. Nick respira un grand coup, prit sa guitare et s'assit sur son lit. C'était le moment. Jeff sortit de la salle de bain et fixa Nick avec de grands yeux. Le brun le tira vers lui pour qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés. Il commença alors la chanson.

**Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I'll set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles  
Coming in tails  
Heads are a science apart**

**Nobody said it was easy**  
**It's such a shame for us to part**  
**Nobody said it was easy**  
**No one ever said it would be this hard**  
**Oh take me back to the start**

**I was just guessing**  
**At numbers and figures**  
**Pulling the puzzles apart**  
**Questions of science**  
**Science and progress**  
**Could not speak as loud as my heart**  
**Tell me you love me**  
**Come back and haunt me**  
**Oh when I rush to the start**  
**Running in circles**  
**Chasing tails**  
**Coming back as we are**

**Nobody said it was easy**  
**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**  
**Nobody said it was easy**  
**No one ever said it would be so hard**  
**I'm going back to the start.**

A la fin de la chanson, il leva les yeux vers Jeff. Il pleurait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues laiteuses. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et s'écarta avant de se lancer.

« Jeff, tu es mon meilleur ami tu le sais ? Mais depuis un moment déjà, je… je ressens plus. Je me sens bien avec toi. Je suis heureux, tu n'imagines même pas. La vie sans toi est impensable. Quand je te vois, mon cœur s'emballe et mes mains deviennent moites. Le fait que tu ne parles pas n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, même si j'adorerais entendre ta voix qui est, j'en suis sûr, aussi magnifique que toi. J'aimerais pouvoir te rassurer et te prendre dans mes bras tout le temps. J'aimerais pouvoir t'appeler mon petit-ami. Je-Je suis fou amoureux de toi Jeff Sterling »

Le blond pleurait encore plus après le discours de Nick. Il lui mima un geste lui demandant du papier pour écrire. Le brun lui donna, déçu de ne pas l'avoir fait parler. Jeff écrivit longtemps, trop longtemps pour Nick. Mais il finit par lui tendre le papier.

« J'ai attendu que tu me dises ces mots depuis tellement longtemps Nicky. Je pensais être le seul à avoir ces sentiments. Je crois que je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour dans cette cours d'école. Tu m'as montré que la vie pouvait être belle. Je ne parle plus depuis que mon grand frère Eddy est mort. Je me suis dit que si le monde ne voulait plus de mon Eddy alors il n'avait pas besoin de ma voix. Maman s'est mise à travailler énormément et mon père à boire. Je n'avais que six ans et je ne comprenais plus rien. Et puis… tu es arrivé. Alors j'accepte d'être ton petit-ami. Tu seras le premier à entendre ces mots comme ça »

Nick releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Jeff. Il s'avança et l'embrasse avec tendresse et douceur, leurs lèvres s'emboitaient parfaitement. Une électricité passait entre eux et leurs bouches crépitaient. Tout leur amour fut transmis dans ce baiser. Nick s'éloigna à peine pour parler.

« Attends, attends « le premier à entendre ces mots » ? De quoi tu parles Jeffy ? »

« Je-Je t'aime »

**Et voilà :)**

**La chanson est The Scientist de Coldplay. Vous pourrez la trouver reprise par Curt Mega, l'acteur de Nick.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et encore bon anniversaire Zoé :)**

**Cindy !**


End file.
